fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superior Captain America
Brendon Edgar was a normal 16 year old Las Vegas boy. That all changed when he showed up at one of his high-school football games and realized that he was superhuman. Not as heroic as the other Superior origins, but it was a start. He moved on an impulse to New York City, and joined the Superiors. He was killed by Ultron, and went to Vallhalla, where Odin gave him the option to return to earth, with the condition that he serve Asgard forever. The good Captain took him up on this offer, and returned to earth as the stronger, and now immortal, Asgardian Captain America. He almost managed to end the Hate Monger before the battle even began, but was thwarted by Magneto, who was under the Monger's control. Tier: 8-C+ at base without sheild, 8-B at base with sheild, and 7-C as Asgardian Captain America. 7-B or higher as Asgardian with Superior Mode, and 8-A+ at base with Superior Mode. Name: Brendon Edgar, Captain America Gender: Male Age: 18 Origin: Superior Classification: Human Super-Soldier Attack Potency: Building Level +, Multi City Block Level + Speed: 60 MPH, 200 MPH Lifting Strength: 150 tons max, in extreme situations, thousands, perhaps tens of thousands, of tons Striking Strength: Building Level +,' City Block Level +' Durability: Small Building Level, can survive unthinkably stronger blasts from behind shield (I.E., City Level or higher, perhaps) Unwoundable by anything 3 dimensional, with the exeption of Asgardian enchanted weapons (I.E. Mjolnir, Loki's Scepter) Reacts to Mountain Level blows with not a scratch, but as if they were punches. If he gets hit enough, he can be knocked out, but never wounded more than a nose or lip bleed. Stamina: Vastly Superhuman, Infinite Range: L.O.S. with shield throw, further with guns, Miles with sheild throw. Standard Equipment: Shield, occasionally a fairly standard handgun. Cap is ludicrously skilled with sheild, and the laws of the universe litterally dictate that if Cap loses his sheild, it will return to him. He can deflect sniper bullets back at and attacker more than a mile away, and do the same with shotgun blasts and machine gun fire, he can throw the shield so that it hits dozens of enemies in a ricochet pattern, and can throw it hard enough that the sharp side cuts adamantium. It is about 2.5 feet in diameter, and half of it has a cutting edge. The sheild almost seems to have a disire to return to Cap, and has a strange tendancy to allways roll twoard him, even up slight enclines, when it rolls. Can now call his shield to him much like Thor calls Mjolnir. It is now an Asgardian Enchanted weapon, so no one can weild it without both worthiness and his permission. His definition of worthiness is different from Thor's, but I will not go into that. Also, the sheild can now wound Asgardians such as Thor, Loki, Odin, and Ragnarok. Intelligence: Above average on general matters. Strateigically, Geinius Level. No ''smarter ''per-se, but much ''wiser, ''however you define that. Weaknesses: Patriotism is literally ingrained into his superhuman attributes, so can be patriotic to a fault. Stubborn. Finds fighing without sheild somewhat awquard. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strenth, durability, skill, and stamina. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Shield throwing, mastery of every martial art in existance (this is a superpower), and athletics. I-Had-Better-Put-This-Here-So-No-Mistakes-Are-Made: Cap's shield is ''indestructible. ''I am talking, 1-A durability here. Nothing in any of the verses of my creations can come close, and even the Beyonder was unable to destroy it. Even contact with antimatter didn't cause it to do so much as lose it's shine. It is technichally an adamantium-vibranium alloy, but it is infinitely stronger than either of those materials. It gets to the point that the sheild is one of the strongest things in the entire Verse. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superior Category:Leaders Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Super Soldiers Category:Teenagers Category:Gods Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters